Brooker Maltais
Real Name: Brooker Maltais Aliases: ''' None known '''Wanted For: Questioning Missing Since: December 1996 Case Details: Brooker Maltais is a former U.S. airman who was stationed at Offutt Air Force Base near Omaha, Nebraska; he is now a deserter from the U.S. Air Force who is wanted for questioning in the disappearance of fourteen-year-old Ceara O'Connell. Ceara vanished on December 19, 1996, after her mother dropped her off at the Marketplace Mall in Brighton, New York. Authorities speculated that she left home to meet someone as part of a series of vampire games on the Internet. Authorities connected Ceara to twenty-two-year-old Maltais after they found Internet chats and e-mails between the two. Maltais and several friends allegedly ran their own vampire chat room on the Internet, called the "Black Rose Nightclub". According to her sister, Ceara had started playing a game on the chat room and then went to private chat rooms to talk to Maltais. It is now believed that Maltais was able to put a psychological hold on Ceara, which led her to run away from home and stay with him. Ceara's family hopes that she is still with Maltais, because otherwise they believe that she is now deceased. Maltais is wanted for questioning in Ceara's disappearance and is also wanted by the U.S. Air Force for desertion. Authorities are uncertain if Ceara disappeared voluntarily or if she was abducted by Maltais. Extra Notes: The case originally ran on the February 27, 1997 episode which focused on the dangers of vampirism. Results: Captured. On April 16, 1997, Ceara was recognized from her photo on the The Maury Povich Show and discovered living with Maltais in southern Illinois. They passed themselves off as either father and daughter or mother and sister. He never allowed her to leave their apartment, watch television, use a telephone, or write letters home. Ceara had been identified by one of Maltais's coworkers at a telemarketing firm while he was AWOL from the Air Force. Ceara has since been reunited with her family. In July 1997, Maltais pleaded guilty to charges of statutory rape; he was not charged with abduction because Ceara and her family confirmed that she had gone with him willingly. He was sentenced to four years in prison in military court. Links: * Cyber romance Internet Seduction Feared * Missing girl met airman on Internet * Teen-ager may have run off with Air Force man after Internet meeting * Teen, AWOL soldier seen together on the lam * Police follow new leads in search for teen girl, airman * Upstate teen girl still missing with airman * 'Vampire' Case Goes Back On Tv * Reward offered for airman on run with girl * Snared by the Net * Similar cyber-case solved on same day, as 14-year-old girl is found with airman * Missing girl found living next to sheriff * Cyber seduction suspect faces Air Force charges * Brooker Maltais Sex Offender Profile ---- Category:New York Category:Nebraska Category:1996 Category:Disappearances Category:Rape Category:Military-Related Cases Category:Captured